


Rain

by Daegaer



Category: Fix Bay'nets - George Manville Fenn
Genre: 19th Century, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, gay Victorian soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Bracy and Gedge take shelter from the rain.
Relationships: Bracy (Fix Bay'nets)/Bill Gedge
Kudos: 3





	Rain

"I am not sure those apples are fit yet for eating," said Bracy as Gedge reached up to a low-hanging branch and plucked one down.

"It's nice, sir," said Gedge, biting into it and finding it tart and crisp, the juice satisfying his thirst in a most delightful way. "I don't think they'll be sweet apples, but it's good. Will you have a bite?" So saying he held it out, smiling as Bracy did not take it from his hand, but simply bit from it, like a young boy sharing his food with a friend.

"It is good," said Bracy indistinctly, swallowing his mouthful. "Better perhaps in a tart, though pleasant to eat if one were hot -- is that rain?" He looked up at the overcast sky, holding out a hand to feel the drops.

"D'yer want to go in?" asked Gedge. "We c'n pick some apples for Mary to bake in a tart, if you like," he continued, thinking that such an action would serve to provide at least some explanation for the maid whom Bracy had recently engaged as to their delay in the orchard. As he spoke the heavens opened and the rain poured down. He and Bracy shrank back against the bole of the tree, laughing. "'S like India!" cried Gedge. "All that water!"

"But not as warm!" said Bracy. "How lucky we are the trees are old and thickly leaved!" He pulled Gedge against him, whispering, "Do not worry, we cannot be seen from the kitchen."

"Edmund," said Gedge, pressing him back and kissing him, hearing only the sudden fast beating of his own heart and the rain on the leaves above them.

"Bill," murmured Bracy at last. "You taste of apples."

Gedge laughed and settled them both more comfortably against the tree, where, arms locked about each other, the two young men happily waited out the brief, fierce cloudburst.


End file.
